pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
MS017: Pokémon The Movie - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction
|image = MS017 English poster.png |directed by = Kunihiko Yuyama |produced by = Takemoto Mori Choji Yoshikawa Yukio Kawasaki Junya Okamoto Koichi Kawase |written by = Hideki Sonoda |running time = 95 minutes |season = Pokémon Movie |studio = OLM, inc. |distributor = Toho Company Ltd. |licensor = Viz Media The Pokémon Company International |prev = MS016: Pokémon The Movie - Genesect and the Legend Awakened |next = MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages |caption = English poster |budget = |japan = July 19, 2014 |united states = |home video japan = December 17, 2014 |home video united states = February 17, 2015 |rating japan = TBA |rating united kingdom = Unknown |rating united states = Unknown}} is the first Pokémon XY series and seventeenth Pokémon movie. It was released in Japanese theaters on July 19, 2014. It premiered in the United States on Cartoon Network on November 8, 2014. Synopsis It involves a Great Destruction that once wreaked havoc in the Kalos region, making life become extinction, a barren wasteland. The Destruction Pokémon, Yveltal is said to have been the cause of this horrific event. Once Yveltal destroyed all life in the region, it turned into a Cocoon of Destruction, in which he still lies in a dormant sleep.Yveltal To Destroy Kalos Opposing Yveltal was Xerneas, the Life Pokémon. Only to had the power needed to restore balance against Yveltal's destructive nature and restored life to both humans and Pokémon of Kalos. Diamond Domain was the state owned by Diancie. The life of state depended upon the Heart Diamond created by Diancie itself. Many unevolved Carbink lived at the Diamond Domain. However, Diancie soon became powerless as the time passed and thus the Heart Diamond. The energy of Diamond continued to low. Diancie now moved to search the source for the energy to energize the Heart Diamond and met Ash and the co. They decided to help her by making their way to Xerneas, the giver of life and the energy. During their Route, they got attacked by two thieves and Team Rocket who wanted to capture Diancie. They got rescued by a young girl and her dad. Continuing their journey, they battled the Pokémon of destruction, Yveltal. Characters Humans *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Argus Steel *Millis Steel *Riot *Merilyn *Astrid *Alain *Diantha *Wikstrom *Shopper Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Froakie *Ash's Hawlucha *Clemont's Dedenne *Clemont's Chespin *Serena's Fennekin *Millis' Chesnaught *Riot's Greninja *Merilyn's Delphox *Astrid's Absol *Alain's Charizard *Diantha's Gardevoir *Wikstrom's Scizor *Mega Venusaur (credits) *Mega Charizard Y (credits) *Mega Blastoise (credits) *Meyer's Mega Blaziken (credits) *Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp (credits) *Mega Lucario (credits) *Mega Mewtwo X (credits) *Mega Mewtwo Y (credits) *Team Rocket's Meowth *Diancie & Mega Diancie *Carbink *Xerneas *Yveltal *James' Inkay *Jessie's Wobbuffet Posters and logos Pikachu short poster The Cocoon of Destruction teaser logo.png Teaser title logo MS017 artwork.png MS017 The Cocoon of Destruction & Diancie logo.jpg title logo Cocoon of Destruction English logo.jpg MS017_teaser_poster.png Japanese teaser poster MS017 theatrical japanese poster.png Japanese theatrical poster Argossteel.jpg Argus Steel Mirissteel.jpg Millis Steel and her Millis' Chesnaught Chesnaught Marilynflame.jpg Merilyn and her Merilyn's Delphox Delphox Ninjariot.jpg Riot and his Riot's Greninja Greninja Xerneas_and_Yveltal_japenese_info.png Xerneas (MS017) Xerneas and Yveltal (MS017) Yveltal Carbinkmovie.jpg Carbink (MS017) Carbink Diancie japenese info.png Diancie (MS017) Diancie }} Videos Pokemon M17(2014) Sneak Peek Trivia *This is the first Pokémon movie to officially feature Mega Evolutions. *Dish Network costumers were forced to miss the movie's premiere because Turner broadcast had removed Cartoon Network at the time. References Category:Toho Company Ltd. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Viz Media